


A World That Never Was

by pennedgalaxyarchive (pennedgalaxy)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Unintentional Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxyarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard against his better judgement spared the young couple that night and instead saved their lives, using their admiration for him he manipulated them and guided them towards building the accelerator. What he didn't count on? Was falling in love with them.</p><p>This is how Eobard Thawne learned forgiveness, not only for Barry but for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World That Never Was

The night was cold and the air was thick with tension, the atmosphere was on the cusp of electricity and the sky felt heavy above his head, the seconds dragged on like taffy as Eobard Thawne stood to the side of road waiting for the inevitable to happen. The trap had been laid and his plan was in full motion. He was going to kill them, use their resources and Harrison’s name, his very identity, to create his means of going home and birth the origin of his greatest foe.  

It was a twisted sort of irony to create that which you hated above all else but Eobard was, despite his eccentricities, a pragmatic and logical individual and in the abstract concept of subjective time he was submerged, he could envision plans and schemes not yet unfurled and others still unimplemented.

He could see what needed to be done, and a part of him wondered just how much of his soul he would have to give away just to go home. Quietly he questioned, how much did he even have left?

He heard the screeching of tires and the sound of a heavy impact, he grimaced and told himself that they weren’t truly alive, that this wasn’t truly murder for he was from the future, to him they were already dead. His heart stopped inside of his chest when he heard Harrison’s terrified cries, Tess’s name echoed in the air and chilled him to the bone.

“Help, please someone help!”

His hands shook at his side, he sighed and willed himself to continue on, but he felt indecision weighing down on him like a ton of bricks, for some reason this didn’t feel right. It felt like such a waste of life, a waste of intellect, taking their lives in such a cheap way seemed barbaric and seemed too simple for his tastes.

He growled to himself, _at_ himself.

He could adapt and plans could change and once he thought about it he realised it was the most logical choice he could make, to save them was an important decision, two more tools to add to his limited repertoire. Or so he tried to justify to himself.

Sliding out of the shadows his figure was assaulted by the glow of the headlights, against his better judgement he rushed into the fray and pulled Tess from the car.

Harrison eyed him with gratitude and with the intensity of a man who was deeply aware of what he might still lose. “Help her.” He pleaded and in that moment Eobard wondered what it felt like to be a hero, did those words ever become commonplace? Did they ever stop ringing in your ears? Did they ever stop redefining the meaning of all you once knew?

Eobard shivered and his skin felt too tight and restricting. He could call an ambulance but they would be far too late to save the woman bleeding out in his arms, the woman he had almost condemned to death. He breathed a shaky sigh and luckily for both Tess and Harrison, Doctor Wells lost consciousness.

Eobard used this to his advantage, called an ambulance for Harrison and using what little speed he had he rushed her to the hospital. It was risky and could lead to a lot of questions later but he had already made a choice and changing things now would only be admitting he had chosen wrong, that he had been wrong.

* * *

Harrison woke up thrashing, Tess’s name on the tip of his tongue and his head full of fluff. He hurt all over and bruises stained his body like sin, he felt weak and small inside of his hospital bed. He felt frail dressed in a gown that he knew Tess would tease him for later, if she was alive that is.

The last he had seen of her she had been unconscious and dying. He knew nothing of her condition now.

“Tess?” He asked the nurses, the hospital was busy and the staff hardly spared him a glance.

“Where’s Tess Morgan?” He asked to anyone that could hear. They sighed but said nothing of her condition, they ignored him as if his words had no weight and his questions had no meaning.

“She’s in surgery.” said a deep male voice from behind the curtain that separated the patients’ rooms. The man pulled it back and entered slowly as if unsure of what to do. He was blonde haired and freckles dotted his forehead, he looked at Harrison curiously, and despite the frown lines marring his face he looked somehow soft and understanding. “The prognosis looked mixed, from what I can tell, if she lives there might be some serious complications.”

Harrison’s eyes widened at the news and he felt tears prick at the corners. How could a day at the beach go so _wrong_? Only hours ago they were discussing their future, and now? They might not even _have_ one.

He frowned and looked at the stranger questioningly. “How do you know this?”

“You don’t recog-” He cut himself off. “I got the both of you to hospital. I didn’t have enough space in my car, but I called the ambulance for you whilst I drove, Tess, if may call her that? Here.”

“Oh.” Harrison replied simply, at a loss as what to say. He blinked and felt pain sting at his forehead. “Thank you.” He began. “For helping us, I mean.”

The other man rubbed the back of his neck. “I only hope your, wife-”

“Fiancée.” He corrected.

“-your _fiancée_ , lives.”

Harrison closed his eyes and clenched his fists against the sheets. “So do I.” He paused, opened his eyes and stared at the blonde haired man who was now sitting in the visitors chair watching him with keen, sympathetic eyes. “I haven’t even introduced myself.”

He gave a soft smile. “Which, given your circumstances, is entirely understandable.”

Harrison leaned forward and outstretched his hand. “My name is Harrison Wells, and you have my most sincere thanks.”

“Eobard Thawne.” He told him as he grasped Harrison’s hand with his own. “It’s a odd name, I know."

Harrison blinked and almost jumped back in shock when he felt static tickle his skin, for a moment the stale air of the hospital ward had felt charged with potential. He looked down at the hand of the man who saved him, exhaled shakily and looked him in the eye with his left eyebrow raised curiously, as if to say ‘and my name isn’t?’

Harrison shook his head. “Actually.” He began. “I think it’s rather distinguished.”

It took five days for Tess to wake up. The longest five days of Harrison’s life.

During that time Eobard visited often, and with him he brought a much needed distraction from the worrisome thoughts that circled Harrison’s mind like hungry wolves. Eobard, as it turned out, was a Doctor as well. A scientist, like them, with an intelligent mind and a creative outlook that made Harrison feel calmer and less stressed the more they talked.

And talk they did. Eobard despite his awkward appearance and mannerisms was exceedingly passionate when quizzed about his views. It was refreshing when one considered the quiet detachment of the medical staff.

“Dark matter.” He began. “The community keeps talking about it but they’re all mouth and no action. It’s a whole new frontier of theoretical science, but does it really need to remain just that? The things we could do if we just tried.”

Harrison laughed. “You’re certainly enthusiastic, but one problem with that, ‘the community is a man’s club full of old men and older views’ as Tess would say. And she’s not wrong, they focus on smaller issues, secure grants and grow fat on cheap work that means nothing to scientific progress.”

“Exactly!” Eobard exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling. “They focus on their forefathers’ achievements and the work of great men long gone, but they sacrifice the future, they sacrifice progress in a way to maintain their pride and their money. It’s about time science was about the intelligent and not the educated.”

“When the government isn’t willing, the rich fund our projects, Eobard. It’s easy to denounce corporate science but money talks when statistics and graphs can’t.” Harrison paused. “We have to straddle a line but I agree with you. Tess would as well. You want great thinkers paving the way to our world’s future, not the people with big enough wallets to pay for a Harvard education.”

Eobard nodded. “I’m not saying education isn’t important, but it isn’t all there is. Many intelligent individuals are passed over again and again because of their background, because there aren’t enough scholarships to go around. Or they’re disregarded because of their age, gender or race.”

Harrison opened his mouth ready to continue their discussion but the curtain was flung open and a nurse practically ran into his room. He looked at her with concern, his thoughts immediately with the love of his life. “What is it? Is Tess alright?”

“Doctor Wells, your fiancée is awake.”

Harrison blinked and almost shot up from the bed, he grimaced, doubled over in pain and cradled his ribs with care, Eobard immediately jumped to his feet. “No, no. I’m alright.” He told the other man with a dismissive wave. “Is she okay? Can I go see her?”

The nurse nodded and used her pen to point to a room not too far away.

Harrison smiled and slowly walked towards the exit of his room, he looked toward Eobard who stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. “Coming?”

Eobard slid his hands into his jean pockets and looked at Harrison, his expression was surprisingly sheepish for a grown man. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

He shook his head. “I want you to be there, you’ve been a godsend and I know Tess would just love to meet you. You’re the reason we’re even here.”

Which was true, in more ways than Harrison would ever know. “Alright.” Eobard agreed. “But if you want me to leave, at any time, I will.”

The walk towards her room didn’t take that long, but it felt like eons had passed whilst they had walked across the corridors, every moment spent away from Tess was too much, every step taken was too little. He had so many things he wanted to stay, he wanted to tell her he loved her but above all else he wanted to hold her in his arms, run a hand through her hair and know that she was alive.

And when they got out of the hospital he would book a church and he would marry her. He would devote his life to her beauty, to her radiance and he would find happiness in her glory and joy in their shared victories.

He would love her with the knowledge that at any minute he could lose her. He would love her with the knowledge that he could have lost her. He would cherish every moment with her and treasure every second they had together like the gift it truly was.

When Harrison stepped through that doorway their eyes immediately locked. The world stood still, the moment was halted, paused and stopped the minute their smiles mirrored each other, time stood still long enough to give any speedster pause.

“Tess…” He trailed off, biting his lip.

She smiled softly and sat up slowly. “Now, that’s gonna get you kissed.”

He laughed and then looked surprised he had, he shook his head and moved forward until he was sat at the edge of the bed. Eobard leaned on the door frame and watched as the two embraced each other, they looked lost in one another and the scene sparked an emotion within Eobard that he didn’t recognise, one that he would have to analyse later.

Their lips locked briefly before her eyes began to water. “I’m sorry.”

Harrison cupped her gently by the cheek. “Tess, you have nothing to be sorry for. _Nothing_.”

She raised a hand to cover his and closed her eyes tightly. “I’m sorry.” She repeated. “I’m so sorry.”

He ran his other hand down her arm. “Tess, it’s alright, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“The accident.” She began, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I, you’ve always wanted a family, I’ve always known that and I...can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t. Not anymore.”

Eobard and Harrison froze, both for entirely different reasons.

“Oh Tess. Tess. Don’t be sorry, my love, don’t. You have nothing, absolutely nothing, to be sorry for.” He told her in a soft whisper as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. “I don’t need-” He cut himself off and reached down to lace his fingers with hers. “You’re my family Tess and this changes, it changes nothing. I will always love you, and we’re going to work through this together, and when you’re ready I want you to be my wife.”

Tess squeezed his fingers tightly and laughed even whilst tears slid down her cheeks. “Thank you.” She whispered. “ _Thank you_.”

Harrison closed his eyes, sadness marring his features as he kissed her forehead carefully. He looked up and saw Eobard staring at them, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I should leave-” Eobard blurted out.

“No, come in.” Harrison instructed. “Tess, this is the man who saved us.”

Eobard avoided their gaze, he felt a small trickle of shame run through him as he felt their eyes observe him with gratitude. “I merely got you here, the doctors are the ones that saved you, not me.”

Tess smiled and gestured for the blonde to come closer. “My nurse said if you’d waited for an ambulance instead of driving me here, I’d be dead by now.”

Her smile was bright despite her obvious suffering and it seared right through him, illuminating parts of himself that Eobard Thawne would rather not examine more clearly. He had a mission and he couldn’t allow himself to become distracted or, Heaven forbid, attracted.

Their gravitational pull was strong and he’d always been drawn to intelligent, strong people. And they were no exception. Eobard ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of a cohesive plan.

Eobard smiled and sat down in the visitors chair. “Given what Harrison told me about you I’m sure you would have surpassed their expectations. He described you as if you were a goddess, and I have to admit he was correct.”

The couple smiled, Harrison looked as if _he_ was the one who had been complimented.  “And you have quite the way with words.” Tess replied with pleased incredulity.

Harrison grinned. “He’s also a scientific genius.”

Tess nudged Harrison with her shoulder. “And I think we’ve found our first employee.”

Eobard eyes widened. “What-”

Harrison wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at Eobard with a grin large enough to make a certain bat themed hero nervous. “She has the most intelligent ideas, but if you have prior commitments then I, we, understand. But we’d like it if you’d work for us, with us, if possible.”

“You don’t know anything about me, anything about my skills.” Eobard argued, if only to cover his tracks.

“We know all we need to.” Tess replied. “The rest? We can learn in time.”

Eobard smiled shyly. “Alright.” He agreed. “Alright, you win.”

And just like the first domino, the second fell firmly into place. His plan had truly begun.

 

 


End file.
